


Тет-а-тет

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Хуже всего было даже не то, что у него не было секса.Нет, хуже всего были сплетни.Ну, нах. Хуже всего была тоска по дому. Или еда. Или отвратительные неудобные подстилки, на которых приходилось спать по ночам. Или то, как сильно он скучал по Стиву – словно удар кулаком в грудь, если позволить себе слишком долго об этом думать.Чёрт, было дохрена ужасных вещей.Баки Барнс в военные годы.





	Тет-а-тет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tête-à-tête](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506684) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



Хуже всего было даже не то, что у него не было секса.

Нет, хуже всего были сплетни.

Ну, нах. Хуже всего была тоска по дому. Или еда. Или отвратительные неудобные подстилки, на которых приходилось спать по ночам. Или то, как сильно он скучал по Стиву – словно удар кулаком в грудь, если позволить себе слишком долго об этом думать.

Чёрт, было дохрена ужасных вещей.

Но тот факт, что, кажется, весь 107-й пехотный полк слышал сплетню о том, что сержант Барнс был гомиком? Был практически на первом месте в его списке.

Он _много лет_ прожил с парнем, которого любил, спал с ним в одной постели, они трахались как кролики и каждый день целовали друг друга на ночь перед сном, пока все в их районе шептались о девушках, с которыми он танцевал, и думали, что он какой-то там самый обычный брутальный Дон Жуан. Он оставил парня в Америке, он _перестал_ трахаться с ним, и все в армии поняли, что он гомик. Это было пиздец как нечестно.

Когда он прощался со Стивом в Нью-Йорке, они обо всём договорились. Решили, что они ведь не какие-то там девчонки: они не разобьют друг другу сердца, если найдут кого-то, кто согреет им постель, пока они так далеко друг от друга. И пока он так сильно скучал по Стиву, он _также_ скучал по сексу. Но, чёрт, он знал, что армия делала с парнями, если они узнавали, что в их рядах служил пидор, и, возможно, он мог бы рискнуть, если бы думал, что его не поймают, но не тогда, когда все солдаты в его полке смотрели на него так, словно они размышляли, не слинял ли он куда-то ночью накануне, чтобы его кто-нибудь выебал.

Слишком, блядь, рискованно. Так что он сосал лапу, старался не попадать в неприятности, был самым лучшим чёртовым сержантом во всем 107-м, флиртовал с каждой красивой девушкой, проходившей мимо него, стараясь изо всех сил всем доказать, что эти чёртовы сплетни были _всего лишь_ сплетнями.

И ничего из этого не работало.

Он не был глухим. Он знал, что о нём болтали.

– Эй, если ты будешь усердно трудиться, может быть, сержант тебе отсосёт.

Последнее, что он мог сделать – это не позволить им доказать что-либо. Чтобы они не смогли отправить его домой. Потому что были вещи, за которые стоило сражаться. Он сражался за своего Стиви, за маму, за отца и своих сестёр, и за своих друзей на родине.

Если его отправят домой, кто будет слушать невероятно скучные истории Дум-Дума? Кто будет следить за тем, чтобы их полк держался в достаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы его члены могли иметь хотя бы малейшую возможность дожить до конца войны? Потому что этим абсолютно точно не занимался их лейтенант – вечно кусающий ногти комок нервов, который был способен лишь на то, чтобы отдавать приказы, стоило ему только заняться делами.

Ему лишь пришлось смириться с фактом, что, похоже, на его лоб был прибит неоновый знак, сообщающий всем в армии, что он педик.

– Доброе утро, принцесса.

– Иди на хуй, Дум-Дум, – один и тот же обмен любезностями каждое утро. Не стоит даже уточнять, что если бы кто-нибудь другой, кроме Дум-Дума, попытался бы обозвать его принцессой, он получил бы в ответ что-то посерьезнее, чем просто набор матерных слов. Как-то раз, неделю назад, лейтенант тоже назвал его принцессой, понял, что он натворил, начал заикаться, стал красным как свекла, и был не в состоянии разговаривать с Баки до конца дня. По крайней мере, ребята посмеялись. Они знали, что им совсем скоро отправляться на фронт, и напряжение нарастало, словно тучи, набегающие перед бурей. Немного смеха никому не повредило, даже если это и было за его счёт.

Ему к локтю протянули чашку кофе. С другого конца чашки стоял рядовой Новак – парень, состоящий, похоже, и одних только коленей и локтей, украшенных сверху лицом, которое только родная мать могла полюбить.

Баки принял кофе и пробурчал что-то, что можно было истолковать как спасибо. Новак так и засветился от счастья, словно только что нашёл пятьдесят долларов, и просто встал рядом.

– Разве тебе нечем заняться?

Новак выпрямился в струну.

– Слушаюсь, сэр! – и исчез из виду.

Блядь, каждый, кто не был слеп или слишком туп, мог заметить, что Новак к нему неровно дышал. И что ему, блин, прикажешь делать с этим? Новак никогда не делал ничего такого, что могло бы привести к донесению, и хотя он был страшон как смертный грех, парень так вежливо себя вёл, что послать его было бы всё равно, что пихнуть ногой щеночка.

Дум-Дум расцвёл широкой улыбкой.

– Заткнись, Дум-Дум.

– Я ничего не сказал.

– Ты чертовски громко думал.

Дум-Дум подошёл чуть ближе, хотя все вокруг были слишком заняты, чтобы слушать их разговор.

– Паренёк может и уродлив, но если бы ты закрыл глаза…

– Да, а если бы _ты_ закрыл глаза, то мог представить, что у него есть сиськи.

– Знаешь, что я считаю?

– Я знаю, что ты мне об этом скажешь.

– Мне кажется, что у тебя дома есть парень. Кто-то, кто тебе очень дорог. Так дорог, что ты – единственный человек во всей армии, который готов пропустить шанс перепихнуться, который идёт прямо тебе в руки.

Баки искоса посмотрел на Дум-Дума.

– Я встречаюсь с Ланой Тёрнер, но она говорит, что мы сможем официально объявить о наших отношениях, только когда я дослужусь до капитана.

– Мы сыграем двойную свадьбу, когда я женюсь на Рите Хейворт.

\---

Тем утром их полк двинулся дальше, и разве в Италии не должно было быть тепло и сухо? Почему же тогда все чувствовали себя так паршиво в этой сырости и грязи?

Какой-нибудь транспорт тоже бы пригодился, но нет, они шли пешком.

Продолжай вести их, по большей части, в правильном направлении, даже если они хотят передохнуть, они должны идти дальше, игнорируй ворчания, следи за тем, чтобы у них была еда и вода…

Теперь он понимал, почему его мама всегда выглядела такой усталой.

Наконец-то они закончили шагать и начали устанавливать лагерь на ночь, что, конечно, означало, что Баки приходилось бегать туда-сюда и разбираться с тысячью и одной мелочью, прежде чем он мог перевести дух и найти кого-нибудь, с кем разбить походную палатку.

– Дум-Дум? Где твоё снаряжение для палатки?

– Уже поставил палатку с Кемпом. Все уже расположились. Кроме одного, – Дум-Дум кивнул в сторону, где Новак начал раскладывать подстилку.

Баки был в курсе, что вокруг них собиралось толпа, готовая начать хихикать в любую секунду. Он бросил злобный взгляд на Дум-Дума, который широко улыбался.

– Надеюсь, тебе нравится твоя палатка, капрал, потому что будет настоящей трагедией, если кто-нибудь ночью украдёт весь твой бурбон и сигареты, – он взглянул на Кемпа. – А ты – делить палатку с ним уже само по себе наказание. Храпит как B-17.

Улыбка Дум-Дума ни на каплю не померкла.

Баки развернулся на каблуках. Не то, чтобы Новак мог начать приставать к нему, и такая расстановка сложилась потому, что они считали всю эту ситуацию забавной, а не потому, что пытались застать его с поличным. Ему просто придётся примириться с неизбежным.

– Новак!

– Сэр!

– Новое армейское распоряжение – нельзя храпеть или будить сержанта, с которым ты делишь палатку: иначе попадёшь под расстрел. Ты понял меня?

– Так точно, сэр, – Новак широко улыбнулся.

Блин, когда он начал чувствовать себя таким старым? Новаку было девятнадцать, ещё нескольким парням – по восемнадцать: всего лишь на каких-то шесть лет младше него, но, по сравнению с ними, он чувствовал себя дедушкой.

Той ночью он заполз в палатку вслед за Новаком. В палатке стояла кромешная тьма, поскольку, чтобы не выдать их положение, только тусклые огни горели на оконечности лагеря. Он пытался устроиться покомфортнее, когда Новак прошептал:

– Сержант?

– Спи, – шёпотом ответил он.

Повисла пауза, и Новак придвинулся ещё ближе, даже несмотря на то, что палатка едва ли предназначалась для двоих человек, его дыхание теплом обдавало ухо Баки.

– Я слышал… я слышал от парней… Я знаю, что они делают, ночью… ничего не значит, если рядом нет женщин.

 _Чёрт._ Если бы он сказал Новаку, чтобы тот перевернулся на другой бок и постарался уснуть, Новак бы сделал это, и никогда бы об этом больше не упомянул. Но у Новака была своя собственная неоновая вывеска на лбу, и на ней было написано «Педик» и «Девственник». Им оставалось идти примерно два дня до передовой, где у него будет самая настоящая реальная возможность умереть. И он услышал дрожь в голосе Новака, как страшно ему было, и всё же это было рискованно…

К тому же, все парни знали, что он думал о Новаке, не так ли? Это всё было подстроено как шутка, чтобы вывести его из себя, так что последним, на что они рассчитывали, было бы…

Он перевернулся на другой бок, обернул руку вокруг Новака, притянул его ближе, пока его рот не оказался рядом с ухом Новака и прошептал:

– Да, но когда тебе всё время этого хочется, и когда рядом можно найти красивых женщин, это значит, что ты педик, не так ли? – он мог почувствовать, как Новак напрягся, сдерживая дыхание. – Рыбак рыбака, дружок. Так вот, у меня дома остался парень, и я очень осторожен, и тебе тоже нужно быть осторожным. Тебе нужно вести себя более скрытно.

– Извините, сержант, – он почувствовал, как у Новака перехватило дыхание.

– Ты ведь никогда ничего не предпринимал, не так ли?

– Нет, – Новак сглотнул.

– Только сегодня. И никогда больше. Этого никогда не было.

В такой темноте он не мог видеть лица Новака, что было благословением Божьим, но это также означало, что он не мог понять, о чём парень думал в ту минуту. Так что он начал двигаться медленно, провёл рукой вниз по боку Новака, к резинке его шорт. Он мог почувствовать, что у парня уже стояло, но если бы он хоть как-нибудь намекнул, что он не хотел этого, Баки бы перевернулся на другой бок, сказал спокойной ночи, и всё бы на этом закончилось.

Просовывая руку в шорты, Новак прижался ещё ближе, наполовину охнув, наполовину икнув.

– Тише, – ну да, чёрта с два, он сможет вести себя тихо. Он заткнул рукой рот Новака. И если уж он собирался сделать это, почему бы тогда не сделать всё как надо. Вчера они все приняли душ. Зажимая рукой рот Новака, он опустился ниже, спуская шорты, пытаясь сориентироваться вслепую в темноте, пока не нашёл член Новака. Он провёл языком по всей длине: парень был даже не особо одарён в данной области. Что означало, что Баки мог взять его сразу на всю длину, что он и сделал. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как Новака уже трясло, и он кончил – слава Богу, тихо.

Баки проглотил: только потому что ему некуда было сплюнуть, и убрал свою руку ото рта Новака, снова распрямляясь и потягиваясь.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я…? – прошептал Новак, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

– Рукой. Еще не хватало любительского рта около моего члена.

Рукой было безопасно: парни довольно часто практиковались на себе, поэтому даже самый неопытный не должен был налажать. Он почувствовал, как рука хорошо, уверенно обхватила основание его члена, большой палец на головке, и теперь он мог сфокусироваться на темноте и подумать о ком-то другом, кому могла бы принадлежать эта рука. О ком-то глупом, кто часто не мог сдержать языка, будившем его среди ночи своим храпом, или ткнув острыми локтями в грудь, упрямом мелком засранце, по ком Баки безумно скучал. Он кончил с болью в груди.

И всё же, лучше, чем своя собственная рука.

– Спи. И ничего необычного не случилось сегодня. И завтра всё будет по-старому. Понял?

– Да, сержант.

\---

Он проснулся с нехорошим предчувствием. Это было глупо. Очень глупо. Как можно было рассчитывать на то, что Новак в итоге не скажет или не сделает что-нибудь такое, что приведёт к тому, что их обоих отправят к высшему начальству. Вот блядь. Новака уже с ним не было, должно быть, уже проснулся – он даже уже не мог ничего сказать ему.

Единственное, что оставалось – это выйти на всеобщий суд.

Он выполз из палатки – солнце светило сегодня гораздо ярче, чем вчера – и увидел ворчавших Дум-Дума и Кемпа. И никакого «Доброе утро, принцесса» от Дум-Дума.

– О-о, тяжёлая ночка, ребята?

– Рядовой Кемп не сказал мне, что он пихается во сне, как будто в его спальный мешок залетел шмель.

– Капрал Дуган не просто храпит: он храпит, а потом свистит, а затем кряхтит, и я не понимаю, как, чёрт возьми, вы можете терпеть это, сержант. Ни один человек не выдержит такого.

– И? – он многозначительно посмотрел на Дум-Дума.

Дум-Дум глубоко вздохнул.

– Сержант, для меня будет _честью_ , если вы сегодня ночью снова разделите со мной палатку.

– Хммм. Так и быть, раз уж ты так вежливо попросил.

– Только не шали, принцесса.

– Иди на хуй, Дум-Дум.

Потом около его локтя появилась чашка кофе, и Новак снова улыбался ему. Такой же улыбкой, что и вчера, такой же кофе, что и вчера… блядь, им может всё же удастся выйти сухими из воды.

Он взял кофе и сказал:

– Новак, Дум-Дум воспользовался своим служебным положением. Сегодня ты ночуешь с Кемпом.

Лицо Новака омрачилось.

– Он пихается во сне, сержант.

Баки вздохнул. Как только выдастся свободная минутка, он напишет письмо своей маме и извинится за каждую ссору, которую ей приходилось улаживать между ним и его сёстрами.

\---

Он не справился.

Честно говоря, трудно было противостоять тому оружию, с которым они столкнулись. Но это не меняло того факта, что ему хотелось сделать так, чтобы как можно больше его людей вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми. Но теперь только он и Дум-Дум могли стоять на ногах.

И теперь они были в камерах, вместе с остатками всех других полков Союзников, которые воевали в Европе, вынужденные работать на ублюдков, которые убили большинство их людей.

Они устраивались на ночь, если такая фраза вообще применима к тюремной камере, когда Дум-Дум сказал:

– С тобой всё в порядке, принцесса?

Он был даже не в состоянии послать Дум-Дума на хуй. В его груди засели хрипы, он чувствовал себя ужасно, но в подобном месте лучше было не привлекать к этому внимание.

– Просто замечательно. Хочешь, чтобы я завтра взял часть твоей работы на себя?

Дум-Дум понизил голос:

– Нет, но я могу прикрыть тебя, если тебе это нужно. Я не так туп, каким кажусь. Твои лёгкие…

– Я знаю. Всё будет нормально.

Они замолчали на какое-то время, прежде чем Фэлсворт, один из группы людей, с которыми они делили камеру, тихо спросил:

– Не то, чтобы я сую нос не в своё дело, но мне кажется, я должен спросить: вы двое… пара?

Баки поймал взгляд Дум-Дума и тут же разразился смехом, что было ошибкой, потому что Баки начал кашлять и не мог остановиться, пока не выкашлял что-то неприятное, выплюнув это между решётками камеры, потом опёрся на решётки и попытался восстановить дыхание.

– Ужасно извиняюсь. Я знаю, что мой вопрос был немного беспардонным, но я не думал, что он будет угрожать вашей жизни.

– Что ж, понимаешь, у нашего Баки тут, на мой вкус, недостаточно большая грудь. К тому же, у Баки на родине уже есть любимый человек.

– Вы и вправду ведёте себя как старая женатая пара, – сказал Джонс.

– Это потому что рядом с нашим Дум-Думом все преждевременно стареют.

– Ты убил всю романтику в наших отношениях, – фыркнул Дум-Дум.

\---

Полковник отвел Стива на какой-то дебрифинг, и всех их остальных начали распределять: кого-то послали к доктору, остальных отрядили в душ, за едой, или новой одеждой, некоторых отправили писать отчёт.

По правде, он всё еще был в некотором подобии транса, следуя за Дум-Думом и Гейбом, отвечая на вопросы и делая другие вещи на автомате.

Это всё было реально. Лагерь не превращался в потолок лаборатории, он не просыпался. Стив был Капитаном Америкой, и Баки был жив. Он сидел на деревянном ящике: с одной стороны Дум-Дум, с другой – Гейб, и ещё несколько других солдат, которых они взяли с собой – Фэлсворт, Дернье, Морита.

– Баки?

Он поднял взгляд: всё еще огромный Стив стоял у полога палатки.

– Да?

– Можем мы поговорить? Гм, наедине?

– Конечно, – он встал и последовал за Стивом.

– Тебе есть что поесть?

– Да.

– Ты уже был у врача?

– Мне не надо.

– Баки…

– Вот не надо строить из себя мою мамочку.

– Извини, – Стив нагнулся, заходя в палатку, и Баки вошёл тоже: она была забита сценическим реквизитом и костюмами. В глубине было маленькое пространство с кроватью, отгороженное ширмой. Стив прошёл туда, и задёрнул ширму за ними.

– Баки, я… – Стив, похоже, потерял дар речи, потом схватил Баки и притянул в свои объятия.

Боже, его ещё никогда не обнимал такой здоровый человек: ему казалось, что Стив мог бы раздавить его, если бы захотел. Он обвился руками вокруг Стива и прижался лицом к его шее: и под запахом грязи и кожаной одежды он учуял тот самый знакомый запах, _самого_ Стива.

До него не сразу дошло, что Стив плакал: сдавленные рыдания сотрясали плечо Баки.

– Стив, всё в порядке…

– Они сказали, что ты умер.

– Определённо, всё шло к этому, – Стив сжал его ещё сильнее. – Эй, мне нужно чем-то дышать.

– Извини, – дыхание Стива всё ещё было затруднённым.

– Тебе нужно отпустить меня.

– Кажется, я больше никогда не хочу отпускать тебя.

– Стив… – он отскочил назад, и увидел, что Стив выглядел задетым, чёрт, мужчина такого размера просто _не может_ выглядеть как брошенный щенок. Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Каждый идиот в 107-м болтает, что я педик, потом появляешься ты и проворачиваешь эту опрометчивую операцию по моему спасению, и это значит, что теперь они начнут говорить, что Капитан Америка – педик…

– Но…

– Что, блядь, тебе кажется, они сделают с тобой, Стив? Похлопают тебя по спине и наградят медалью?

– Это неправильно…

– Да, неправильно, – он приложил ладонь к лицу Стива. – Это ведь ты говорил, что обманывать армию нормально, потому что сражаться на войне было правильным делом.

– Я думал… Я думал, что сражаться против хулиганов, неважно какого размера, было самым важным, что я мог бы сделать. Сейчас… – он взял руку Баки и поцеловал в ладонь. – Похоже, другие вещи настолько же важны. Но я всё ещё хочу сражаться. Что сделала Гидра… Их нужно остановить.

– И ты не сможешь сделать это по другую сторону увольнения с лишением прав и привилегий.

– Есть парни, которым это сходит с рук…

– Они не Капитан Америка.

Стив взял лицо Баки себе в руки.

– Я прошёл двадцать миль по вражеской территории ради тебя, и ты даже не пытайся стоять сейчас здесь и заявлять, что раз они сделали из меня Капитана Америку, я должен начать _стыдиться_ тебя. Или стыдиться того, кто я есть.

Баки не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Теперь я точно знаю, что ты настоящий, потому что если бы мне это сейчас мерещилось, ты бы представлялся мне меньшим идиотом.

– Придурок, – Стив подошёл к нему и поцеловал, и всё… встало на свои места.

Они прижались друг к другу лбами.

– Тебе придётся довольствоваться этим, пока не окажемся где-нибудь, где между тобой и огромной толпой людей, которые хотят попробовать кусочек Капитана Америки, будет что-то _большее_ , чем кусок парусины, хорошо? И это не потому, что я стыжусь тебя, потому что мне никогда не будет стыдно за тебя, _никогда._ Просто… нужно быть осторожными. Пожалуйста?

– Я могу подождать, – Стив улыбнулся.

– Ну да, посмотрим.

– Так что… это твои друзья?

– Дум-Дум – да. Остальные. Возможно. Может быть.

– Тогда пойдём. Ты должен поговорить с ними.

Они вышли вместе, Баки ещё сильнее, чем обычно, чувствовал, как все смотрели на Стива. Заходя, наклонившись, в палатку, Дум-Дум лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

– Выяснили все свои дела, принцесса?

– _Принцесса_? – Стив посмотрел на Баки.

– Стив, заткнись нахуй. Дум-Дум, иди на хуй. А вы, придурки, даже не думайте произносить это слово.

Стоящие перед ним ребята всё же не выдержали и начали широко улыбаться.

Он присел, нахмурившись, рядом с Дум-Думом, который радостно улыбнулся ему:

– А я-то думал, вернув своего парня назад, ты перестанешь быть таким ворчливым…

– _Дум-Дум…_ – но Дум-Дума было уже не заткнуть.

– …Я знал, что у тебя был любимый, но Капитан Америка…

– Дум-Дум, замолчи сейчас же, придурок, или я сделаю так, что ты никогда уже не сможешь ничего сказать.

– Баки… – Стив сел на деревянный настил у ног Баки и посмотрел снизу на него, – всё нормально.

Баки надулся.

– Это не тебя он называет принцессой.

Стив подавил улыбку.

– Конечно. Извини, – он положил свой подбородок на бедро Баки и поднял взгляд на него, и, чёрт, Баки никогда не мог противиться такому взгляду.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – но он вдруг понял, что его рука уже легла на загривок Стива.

– Видите, – сказал Дум-Дум остальным ребятам, – прямо как в волшебной сказке.

– Ага, о двух принцессах, – сказал Морита.

– Это так ты отзываешься о человеке, который спас твою жизнь, Морита? – спросил Дум-Дум.

– Мне кажется, если так пойдёт, все мои зубы сгниют, если они не перестанут так смотреть друг на друга, – сказал Фэлсворт.

Дернье сказал что-то по-французски, Гейб рассмеялся, тоже ответил ему что-то на французском, и они быстро и оживлённо начали болтать между собой.

– Перевод? – спросил Фэлсворт.

– Я объяснял, что это совсем нехарактерно для американской армии, – сказал Гейб.

– Зависит от типа армии, – сказал Дум-Дум.

– И мы даже не будем упоминать морской флот, – сказал Фэлсворт.

– Ничего из этого не выйдет за пределы этой палатки. Нельзя допустить, чтобы люди сплетничали о Капитане Америке, – сказал Баки.

– Мы похожи на идиотов? – спросил Морита.

– Да, похожи, – сказал Баки.

\---

Оказалось, что они _все_ были идиотами. Достаточно безмозглыми, чтобы последовать за Стивом на поле боя. Да и притом, он тоже был идиотом, так что в этом они были равны.

Сработает ли это? Нет, если Стив собирался выполнить половину работы для победы в этой чёртовой войне, на этот счёт Баки даже не сомневался. Что же касалось его самого, следовавшего за Стивом, и их маленький отряд… знающий. О природе их отношений.

Ещё никогда никто не узнавал о них. Конечно, раньше ходили слухи, но люди не знали _наверняка_.

Это было чертовски рискованно. Если бы кто-нибудь из них решил, что им не нравится, как это подразделение управляется, он мог бы сдать их. Не то, чтобы он думал, что они это сделают, но они могли бы.

К тому же, была ещё Агент Картер. Ох, Стив когда хотел, всегда мог убедить всех в том, что он уважал её как агента, ведь она отлично выполняла свои обязанности, она верила в него, когда другие люди не верили, но при этом считал её только другом.

И это имело значение только со стороны Стива. Она же совсем по-другому смотрела на него.

Она также была чертовски умной. И привыкла замечать, когда люди врали ей. Что случится, когда она всё поймёт? Она может испортить жизнь им обоим, разрушить даже, он понял это, встретившись с ней всего лишь пару раз. Он только не знал, сделает ли она это.

Не то, чтобы он делился всем этим со Стивом. Тогда он много чего не рассказывал Стиву, начиная с самого главного – того, что случилось с ним на базе Гидры, и, заканчивая тем фактом, что их отряд был хорошо снабжён алкоголем только благодаря сложному, хитроумно придуманному плану Гейба. Стив занимался планированием войны вместе с высшими военными чинами, и ему не нужно было слушать волнения Баки, а уж проблемы уровня, не относящегося к командному составу, и подавно.

И эти волнения казались чертовски менее важными, когда он мог свернуться ночью в объятиях Стива (после того, как он наконец убедил Стива, что даже если ему и не нужно было долго спать, то хоть сколько-то, но нужно было), прижаться лицом к его шее и почувствовать, что он снова дома.

\---

Может быть тот факт, что они служили с парнями, которые знали о них, и делал им некоторые послабления, но он не давал им возможности уединиться.

Всего их было нечётное количество, так что для первого задания они устроились в палатках на шестерых, потому что один из них всегда должен был нести караул, а потом они бы менялись.

На второе задание Стив тащил дополнительное снаряжение, а Дум-Дум получил палатку в личное пользование.

Это означало, что когда было безопасно, и они могли, наконец, разбить палатки, Баки мог свернуться рядом со Стивом каждый раз, когда они собирались спать в одно и то же время, и, возможно, скорее всего, множество раз всё заканчивалось поцелуями, а иной раз их руками в штанах друг друга.

Он должен был быть доволен этим. Это было большее, на что он мог рассчитывать, находясь в армии.

Но он был жадным засранцем, и он хотел всего Стива целиком.

Так что когда, спустя несколько заданий, они нашли себе заброшенную ферму: фермерский дом сгорел, но сараи и хозяйственные постройки остались нетронутыми, у него были _планы,_ чем он собирался заняться со стеной и дверью, отделяющих его со Стивом от остального мира. Ещё никогда в своей чёртовой жизни он не организовывал людей так быстро, при том, что ублюдки продолжали многозначительно поглядывать на него и ехидно усмехаться.

– Фэлсворт, ты первый на дежурстве. Найди нас, если появятся нацисты или Гидра.

– Не волнуйтесь, у меня совершенно нет желания прерывать ваш тет-а-тет чем-нибудь менее важным.

Джим посмотрел на Гейба.

– Тет-а-тет это так ужасно, как мне кажется?

Гейб широко улыбнулся.

– Просто означает беседу между двумя людьми.

– Беседу. Ну да, – сказал Дум-Дум.

– Важное обсуждение тактических манёвров, – Стив вежливо улыбнулся и потянул Баки за руку за дверь, за которой, должно быть, находилось хранилище сена.

Баки закрыл за собой дверь и запер её на засов, затем расшвырял снопы сена. Просто на всякий случай. Но здесь было только сено, даже крыс не потревожил. Так что он завалился в самую большую горку и потянулся к Стиву, который усмехнулся и упал на сено рядом с ним.

Они притянули друг друга ближе и поцеловались, чувствуя себя не так уютно на сене, как это обычно показывали в фильмах. Но ему легко удалось отвлечься, пристроив свою промежность к ноге Стива.

Баки нащупал застёжки на верхней одежде Стива и начал расстёгивать их, но Стив остановил его руку.

– Бак, я так сильно хочу раздеть тебя, но мы не можем. Мы должны быть наготове, чтобы можно было выдвинуться в любую минуту.

Баки издал звук неудовольствия, но он знал, что Стив был прав.

Стив широко улыбнулся.

– Но это не значит, что мы не можем немного позабавиться, – и с этими словами он открыл ширинку Баки и наклонил голову.

Стив начал с того, что просто потерся носом о промежность Баки. Он мог чувствовать горячее дыхание Стива на своём члене, его щетина нежно царапала его яйца. Баки содрогнулся от этого ощущения, у него крепко стояло, и он хотел, чтобы Стив притронулся к нему, но Стив продолжал лишь слегка прикасаться и обдавать его горячим дыханием.

Баки положил руку на волосы Стива, нежно потянул, пытаясь намекнуть, чтобы тот уже переходил к делу. Но Стив не собирался торопиться. Лёгкие прикосновения перешли в маленькие поцелуи вдоль ствола его члена, подразнивая, оставляя Баки распалённого и со стояком.

Наконец, Стив поцеловал головку члена Баки, потом медленно открыл рот и втянул её внутрь. Чёрт, это было совсем не то же самое, что рука, и Баки вздёрнул свои бёдра вверх, практически без каких-либо намерений, но Стив придержал его бёдра, медленно, так, блядь, медленно беря член Баки полностью себе в рот.

Потом Стив начал _сосать_ , и рука Баки сжалась в его волосах.

– Стив… Стив. Я хочу отсосать тебе.

Теплота исчезла, и Стив посмотрел снизу вверх на него с нахальной улыбкой.

– Отсосать мне, пока я отсасываю тебе?

Где-то в его голове, скорее всего, была по случаю остроумная реплика, но он просто сказал:

– Да. Пожалуйста.

Стив развернулся, его ширинка была уже расстёгнута, должно быть, он дрочил себе, пока отсасывал Баки. Блядь.

Баки расслабленно положил член Стива себе в рот, в то время как великолепный, горячий и влажный рот Стива вновь сомкнулся вокруг его собственного члена. Когда Стив сосал, Баки сосал, когда Стив облизывал, Баки облизывал, как будто они были на одной волне друг с другом, трахаясь в одном ритме.

Это было просто, блядь, охуенно, но для него прошло слишком много времени, и долго продержаться он не мог. Он кончил: искорки пробежали от пальцев ног до макушки головы, руками сжимая бёдра Стива. Стив нежно отсасывал ему, пока длился его оргазм.

Техника Баки полетела к чертям, пока он кончал, его рот лишь расслабленно держал член Стива, но как только он пришёл в чувство, он снова принялся за дело, взял в рот так глубоко, как только у него получилось, немного расслабился, чтобы провести языком по задней стороне члена Стива, а потом поиграться с головкой. Он снова взял во всю длину, Стив кончил, и Баки проглотил всё целиком.

Стив развернулся, и притянул Баки в объятия. Он поцеловал Баки в челюсть, а потом скрутился вокруг него.

– Это было хорошо.

– Не так хорошо, как если бы мы совсем разделись.

– Мы бы потом все чесались от этой соломы.

– Ты прав, – Баки усмехнулся.

\---

К данному моменту, Баки знал, что женщины могли сражаться: у него были три сестры, и они могли драться жёстче и грязнее, чем какой бы то ни было парень. Но только потому, что они могли, не означало, что они _должны были_. Мужчины были защитниками, и это ведь определённо означало, что они должны были следить за тем, чтобы женщины не попадали на передовую линию?

Но, как сказал Стив, Агент Картер была лучшим доступным дешифровщиком, и он был прав. Самым важным было успешно выполнить поставленную задачу.

Это позиция была чертовски скверной. Он наблюдал за движениями у главных ворот, пока Картер слушала их радиограммы – что означало, что он не мог прикрывать Стива со спины, так как он и остальные ребята заходили с обратной стороны базы. Но у них была информация, что здесь было что-то, что Гидра могла попытаться вывести, так что кто-то должен был наблюдать за главными воротами, и вмешаться, если кто-нибудь решит сбежать через этот вход.

Он быстро взглянул на свои часы. Тридцать минут до начала атаки. Он перевёл взгляд на Картер:

– Что-нибудь?

– Только внутренние сигналы, пока.

Он перевёл своё внимание обратно на ворота.

– Сержант?

– Ага, – он не повернулся.

– Я считаю, что я должна сказать вам, что я знаю. Что ваши отношения с Капитаном Роджерсом не совсем… платонические.

Баки напрягся. Этого он давно опасался, но, чёрт, прямо во время задания? Он старался не сводить глаз с базы.

– О чём вы говорите?

– Я не жду, что вы подтвердите это. Я просто хотела, чтобы вы знали, что я в курсе. Я и абсолютно точно не собираюсь ничего предпринимать по этому поводу. Вы нужны ему.

Баки облизнул губы, всё ещё боясь посмотреть Картер в глаза.

– Вы сказали это Стиву?

– Пока нет. С тех пор как я поняла наверняка, я ещё ни разу не оставалась с ним наедине.

– Не говорите ему.

– Он не любит, когда ему лгут.

– Я не прошу вас лгать ему. Просто не говорить.

– Почему нет?

Это был хороший вопрос. Ещё несколько минут он смотрел, как караульные обходят по периметру, размышляя.

– Я… Он… – Баки печально улыбнулся сам себе. – Потому что он думает, что он умеет хорошо врать, а это на самом деле не так.

– Так что, я не должна говорить ему, чтобы он мог продолжать думать, что в состоянии морочить голову агенту разведки, – сказала она, и он мог услышать улыбку в её голосе.

Баки широко улыбнулся.

– А вы когда-нибудь видели его взгляд побитого щеночка? Он посмотрит на вас именно так. Вы бы не хотели, чтобы на вас устремили такой взгляд.

– Я всё равно думаю, что он заслуживает немного честности, так что я считаю, что должна рискнуть.

– Не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждал.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. На базе было по-прежнему тихо, только стандартные передвижения караульных. Баки глубоко вздохнул, всё ещё не решаясь посмотреть на Картер.

– А как насчёт вас?

– Что насчёт меня?

– Вам… он нравится.

– Он – это что-то. И я подозреваю, что он всегда был таким. Но он никогда не обещал мне ничего, и, как говорится, в океане полно рыбы, – она сделала паузу. – И быть девушкой Капитана Америки… не то, чтобы заманчиво. Но раз уж все уверены, что я его девушка, и, похоже, я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы переубедить их – что ж, в океане также много акул, и того факта, что я девушка _Капитана Америки_ , достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть некоторых из них, что уменьшает количество тех, кого я должна… отпугнуть.

– Чертовски утомительно – всё это отпугивание, – Баки снова широко улыбнулся.

– Именно. Так что, мне кажется, без явного обсуждения этой темы, мы пришли к взаимовыгодным отношениям.

– Гм… спасибо вам.

Повисла пауза, прежде чем Картер сказала:

– Это поэтому Дум-Дум зовёт вас мамочкой?

Баки устало вздохнул.

– Он зовёт меня мамочкой, потому что я запретил называть меня принцессой.

\---

Пепел, разлетевшийся повсюду из костров подожжённых бумаг, выглядел практически как снег. Нацисты (не Гидра, в кои-то веки) сбежали в спешке, двери оставили открытыми, бросили ранцы, даже кружки с остатками кофе – но было похоже, что в этом доме какого-то, должно быть, богача, им удалось сжечь во внутреннем дворе в кострах всё, что могло бы пригодиться.

– В любом случае, мы остановимся здесь до завтра, – сказал Стив. – Нам нужно встретиться с нашим транспортом.

– И это похоже на место, в котором наверху мы обнаружим кровати, – сказал Монти. – Надеюсь, хорошие.

– Нацистские постельные клопы, – сказал Джим. – Нацистские вши. Нацистские _мандавошки_.

– Если ты подцепишь нацистских вшей, это значит, что ты укрываешь врага? – сказал Гейб.

Баки уже поставил Дум-Дума и Жака на первый караул, так что он даже не пытался поучаствовать в разговоре: просто проследовал наверх за Стивом. Первые комнаты были рабочими кабинетами, ящики открыты и пусты; потом комнаты с армейскими кроватями, все аккуратно заправленные.

Гейб расправил одну кровать.

– Мне кажется, их постельное бельё ещё хуже, чем наше.

Стив открыл дверь в коридор (осторожно – всё свидетельствовало о том, что они слишком спешили, когда покидали это место, чтобы поставить хоть какие-нибудь растяжки, но было глупо действовать неосмотрительно), и остановился. Баки сразу же оказался рядом с ним, подняв оружие, но это была не ловушка, что заставила Стива остановиться.

– Кажется, мы нашли комнату командира.

Огромная кровать с четырьмя столбиками занимала большую часть центра комнаты, на стенах без окон висели огромные зеркала, украшенные таким количеством золота и цветочных орнаментов (он был уверен, что Стив точно должен был знать их правильное название), что это почти вызвало у него головную боль.

Монти, Джим и Гейб показались позади него.

– Что ж, мне кажется, мы все уже догадались, что наши офицеры забили себе именно _эту_ кровать, – сказал Монти.

– Не то, чтобы кто-то из нас может по полной насладиться ею, – сказал Гейб.

– Не знаю. Я бы мог на этой кровати как следует выспаться, – сказал Джим.

– Вот, что мы сделаем, – сказал Стив. – _Мы обыщем комнату._ Командир мог забыть здесь что-нибудь важное, когда уходил.

Командир забыл. Три бутылки очень старого и, на вид, очень дорогого бренди. Но никаких важных бумаг. То же самое касалось и всех остальных комнат: забыты были только личные безделушки, но ничего стратегически важного.

Но, никаких ловушек и мерзких сюрпризов, работающая плита на кухне и кровать для каждого. И только с натяжкой наступало время обеда: им больше ничего не надо было делать до утра, и эта _кровать…_

Теперь Стив вёл себя как настоящий профессионал: проверял каждую служебную пристройку, каждое место, где можно было спрятаться, но Баки уже давно научился читать его, и он мог видеть, что Стив думал о том же, о чём и он.

Наконец, Стив, кажется, был полностью удовлетворён. Когда все караулы были организованы, он повернулся к ребятам, сидящим за столом, и лучезарно улыбнулся:

– А теперь простите нас…

– Важное обсуждение тактических манёвров, – вставил Гейб, широко улыбаясь.

Джим поморщился.

– Просто валите, и, может, я перестану думать о том, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз _видел_ женщину.

На лестнице они перепрыгивали через три ступеньки, потому что нахуй скрытность и чувство собственного достоинства. Как только дверь закрылась за ними, Стив схватил его, заваливаясь вдвоём на кровать, и Баки засмеялся. Потом губы Стива были на его щеке, шее, пока он расстёгивал его куртку, и Баки выгнул назад свою шею.

Баки потянулся к пуговицам на куртке Стива, неуклюже попытался расстегнуть, ругнулся, и Стив, усмехнувшись, слез с него. Они разделись как можно скорее, бросили одежду на пол, но не слишком быстро, чтобы Баки успел найти баночку вазелина и бросить её на прикроватную тумбочку.

Стив снял покрывало с кровати и лёг, притягивая к себе Баки и целуя его. Боже, как он скучал по этому: чувству прикосновения голых тел, так близко, что он мог бы убедить себя, что может почувствовать пульс Стива (эти медленные сильные удары, а не тот разрозненный ритм джаза, к которому он привык). Пока они целовались, он провёл своей свободной рукой вниз по спине Стива: он всё ещё не изучил это тело. Ох, он знал _Стива_ , и какого бы размера он не был, он всё еще боялся щекотки, всё ещё любил, когда его обнимали, хотя он пока и не изучил каждый из его новых мускулов. Но он учился, и он собирался познать это новое тело так же хорошо, как и старое.

Баки перевернул их, чтобы он оказался на Стиве, потом повернул голову и кивнул в сторону зеркала, которое показывало кровать во всю длину.

– Смотри, вот что должно быть на пропагандистских постерах, – он снова посмотрел на Стива. – Сексуальнее, чем всё, что когда-либо придумывал Рейх.

Стив улыбнулся, посмотрел в зеркало, потом опять на Баки.

– Вряд ли многих парней это вдохновит.

– С таким телом, ты можешь переманить на свою сторону больше парней, чем тебе кажется.

– А я думал, меня поддерживали…

Баки поцеловал его.

– Чертовски верно, – он снова поцеловал его, подчёркивая свои слова поцелуями. – Я поддерживал тебя, когда эти придурки были слишком тупы, чтобы понять, каким замечательным ты был, и слишком слепы, чтобы увидеть, каким красивым ты был…

– _Красивым_ , – и хотя Баки целовал его в шею, когда Стив сказал это, он мог услышать то, как Стив закатил глаза, произнося это слово.

– Угу, и ты всё ещё самый красивый мускулистый жеребец во всей армии.

Стив перевернул их.

– Ты пытаешься обольстить и завалить меня?

– Прямо в постель нацистов, милый.

Стив рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его, теперь уже с умыслом, жёстче и глубже, прежде чем он начал спускаться вниз, целуя Баки в шею, ниже в центр его груди, по всему животу, прежде чем взять в рот его член, сразу на всю длину. Баки просунул пальцы в волосы Стива, пока Стив сосал и облизывал, потом отстранился так же медленно, как он до этого отсасывал.

– Ты хочешь…

Баки уже схватил вазелин и протянул его Стиву. Стив смазал свои пальцы и засунул внутрь Баки, и, блядь, этим новое тело отличалось от старого: эти пальцы были такими же длинными, но гораздо толще, и теперь у Баки было гораздо больше стимула толкнуться назад.

Стив снова целовал его, пока растягивал его своими пальцами, и, блядь, Стив знал тело Баки слишком хорошо, мог найти все нужные кнопки и довести его до безумия.

– Давай, Стив, пожалуйста…

Стив нежно развёл ноги Баки, и потом вытащил пальцы. Потом он ввел свой член внутрь Баки, медленно, так медленно, блядь, как у кого-то могло быть столько терпения?

Он начал медленно, едва толкаясь внутрь Баки, постепенно ускоряясь, по-настоящему трахая его, доставая до этой точки, каждый ёбанный раз, пока Баки не впился ногтями в спину Стива и не прикусил язык, чтобы не застонать слишком громко.

Потом Баки заметил движение в зеркале, повернул голову и… блядь. Это было самая настоящая ёбанная поэзия, ёбанное произведение искусства – то, как двигалась спина Стива, пока он трахал его, изгибы их тел, то, как они словно были _созданы друг для друга…_

А потом Стив взял в руку член Баки, и это было уже чересчур, он закрыл глаза и кончил, ноги сжались вокруг талии Стива. Стив продолжил двигаться, пока Баки дрожал от последней волны своего оргазма, ритм сбился, прежде чем он толкнулся один последний раз и, кончая, зарылся лицом в шею Баки.

Стив вышел из него, откатился, всегда такой тактичный, и они лежали вместе, расслабленно обнимая друг друга руками.

– Мы могли бы разобрать кровать. Взять её с собой. Ты бы мог нести её, без проблем, – спустя какое-то время сказал Баки.

– Трудновато будет запихнуть её в палатку.

– У тебя всегда есть план. Ты придумаешь что-нибудь.

Стив быстро и нежно поцеловал его и улыбнулся.

– Я вот думаю: у нас ещё куча времени, пока мы снова не понадобимся, так что мы можем ещё разок как следует попользоваться этой кроватью…

– Дай мне пятнадцать минут, супермен.

Стив очень серьёзно посмотрел на свои часы.

– Пятнадцать минут, засёк.

– Придурок.

Стив может и мог быть терпеливым на поле боя, но в постели, у него не было _ни капли_ терпения, так что, по подсчётам Баки, он пять минут спокойно, блаженно пролежал в объятьях Стива, пока вновь не почувствовал поцелуи и прикосновения. И Баки знал, что Стив остановится, если он попросит, но всё дело было в том, что он не хотел, чтобы всё это прекращалось.

Они снова целовались, и Баки размышлял о том, когда остальные части его тела уже начнут принимать участие в процессе, когда в дверь яростно постучали.

– Кто это? – сказал Стив своим фирменным «надеюсь, это важно» капитанским голосом.

Дверь открылась, и в проёме появилась голова Монти. Он одной рукой прикрывал глаза.

– Ужасно сожалею, что пришлось вас побеспокоить, но, похоже, в нашу сторону едет съёмочная группа американской армии, и я подумал, что вы бы хотели быть одетыми к их приезду.

– Займите их чем-нибудь… – начал Баки.

– Дум-Дум уже отправился на перехват, с кучей своих самых отборных нудных историй в кармане.

Монти снова исчез, захлопнув за собой дверь, Стив и Баки потянулись за своей одеждой. Дум-Дум _может_ заговаривать зубы ради Америки, но если заставить людей долго ждать, у них могут возникнуть подозрения. Как только они оделись (Баки думал снова надеть свою куртку, но день был достаточно тёплый, и ему она была не нужна), Баки остановил Стива и критически осмотрел его.

– Выглядишь как настоящее сокровище нации, – он прильнул и быстро поцеловал его. – Не видно ни пятен, ни засосов.

Они вышли и обнаружили съёмочную группу, стоящую с такими же остекленевшими выражениями на лицах, с которыми оказывались все, кому посчастливилось услышать истории Дум-Дума. Они взбодрились, как только увидели Стива (или, возможно, проснулись), и накинулись на Стива, желая пожать ему руку. Мужчина с лейтенантскими погонами представился режиссёром.

– Прошло уже много времени, с тех пор как вы ребята последний раз появлялись в кинохрониках, так что в армии хотят узнать у вас последние новости. И что может быть лучше, чем антураж в виде французского шато, с которого только что сбежали нацисты.

– Только если это не займёт много времени, – сказал Стив. – Мои ребята должны к утру как следует отдохнуть.

– В любом случае, мы закончим, когда начнёт темнеть. Джо? Вы хотите начать с интервью?

– Да, аа, Капитан, мы бы хотели сделать интервью с вами и сержантом. Знаете, что-то вроде: друзья детства, сражающиеся бок о бок, – парень слабо улыбнулся. – Это не получит Пулитцер, но поднимет настроение семьям на родине, – сказал лейтенант. – А потом сделаем несколько снимков со всей командой, позирующей на фоне шато с некоторыми вещами, которые нацисты здесь оставили.

Они поставили Стива и Баки перед включённой камерой, и Джо сказал:

– Должно быть, странно для двоих парней из Бруклина оказаться на постели во французском шато.

И блядь, это было _нечестно_ , прошло меньше получаса, с тех пор как Стив втрахал его в матрас на одной из самых больших кроватей, на которой ему в жизни когда-либо приходилось лежать, и это всё было просто пиздец как смехотворно. Он не смог сдержать улыбку, а потом сделал ошибку и повернулся к Стиву, пытаясь ответить на вопрос, и увидел яркую, лучезарную, широкую улыбку Стива. На этом он не выдержал и начал смеяться, не в силах остановиться.

Ярко светило солнце, в воздухе пахло жимолостью, он был влюблён, они попали в ёбанный загородный дворец, и теперь какой-то парень снимал его, чтобы его показали в кинохронике, которую вскоре увидят все в их квартале на родине.

Каждый раз, когда парень пытался задать вопрос, его скрючивало от смеха, пока, наконец, директор не сказал:

– Знаете что, мы наложим звуковую дорожку на это – что-нибудь про друзей детства, смеющихся над шуткой. По крайней мере, вы выглядите по-настоящему счастливыми, не то, что некоторые несчастные ублюдки, которых нам приходится снимать. Хорошо, давайте сделаем несколько снимков с вами ребятами о том, как вас впечатляет местная архитектура.

Пока они собирались вместе, Стив прошептал Баки на ухо:

– Никогда так не радовался, что не поставил тебе засос.

\---

Эпилог

Мужчина в бейсбольной кепке медленно и внимательно обходит выставку. Составляет список.

Вещей, которые он помнит. Вещей, что он не помнит. Вещей, которые кажутся знакомыми, но при этом не являются воспоминаниями. Вещей, которые, часть его души уверена, являются ложью, хотя он и не знает, почему это именно так.

Больше всего времени он проводит у записей кинохроник, на которых мужчина, который, как ему кажется, когда-то был им, смеётся с Ка… со Стивом. Он чувствует… теплота заполняет центр его груди, и всего на мгновение, ему кажется, что он чувствует запах жимолости.


End file.
